numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Plusman
'Story' X is seen sleeping when he is suddenly awakened by his alarm. He uses his X-ray vision and flies up, but accidentally hits the ceiling so hard that his X gets all wonky and turns into a plus symbol, and X turns into his alter-ego Plusman! Plusman then flies through the exit and meets R, who is on a treasure hunt and finding something with five points. Plusman helps and brings in three Alphablocks. S-T-AR. Star A star appears, but it's not what R is really looking for. She says it also lives underwater. F-I-SH. Fish A fish appears. R says she really needs something that has five points and lives underwater. Plusman combines Star and Fish together. S-T-AR-F-I-SH. Starfish. A starfish appears, which is what R is looking for. R thanks Plusman for help, and Plusman flies off. Meanwhile, D, O, and G are admiring a helpless dog, while SH, EE, and P are chasing sheep, until Plusman combines Sheep and Dog together. SH-EE-P-D-O-G. Sheepdog. A sheepdog appears to make the sheep do wonderful tricks. Then Plusman flies off to L, U, N, and CH, who are having lunch and are trying to find what they should carry it in. While thinking of something, Plusman slips on a banana peel and turns back into X. X still has to help, so he brings in B and O. B-O-X. Box. A box appears, but it's only a medical box. However it does has a plus sign on it. X thinks Plusman is a silly name, but maybe he would try to make compound words. X writes an x and rotates it a bit to make it a plus sign. Lunch and Box are combined together. L-U-N-CH-B-O-X. Lunchbox. A lunchbox appears and stuffs in all the food. B asks X for a banana, but X shakes his head. Trivia * When X is asleep, he makes his sound while snoring and his letters can be seen floating in the sky, just like Z. * J, K, M, Q, V, W, Y, and Z are absent in this episode. * This is the final episode to feature X. * A, F, G, I, S, T, U, and digraphs EE, CH, and SH only say their sound in this episode. * E stays doubled and stuck together in this episode, making him the third Alphablock to stay like this in an episode, the first two being O and L. *This episode teaches compound words. *The only compound word made by Plusman which isn't an animal is “lunchbox”. Errors *O's magnifying glass doesn't magnify. *At one point, N has no arms. However, he could just be crossing his arms, because his arms and body have the same color. Gallery X_Sleeping.PNG|X falling asleep 93DEF5DE-0549-4BBF-A1CF-E6B79A1EEAF8.jpeg|“The alarm!” 3E7AB9DC-03E4-418E-A557-DFC38ADD2857.jpeg|X 6F978A72-6C5B-4C57-9776-45BA94C43635.jpeg|Dang it... ED1F2BC3-5F1A-4D17-AD79-A1CA4F511B18.jpeg|PLUSMAN! 8D4CF849-C25E-4CB4-B1E8-CBC5506A881D.jpeg|STAR CEC4E080-F040-4723-904A-8D4D7FCA1D61.jpeg|FISH 08BEBDB2-7E73-41A6-8E29-A3286978351B.jpeg|STAR + FISH = ... A8A2EEA2-03BA-485F-B82A-3D0B07E364F3.jpeg|STARFISH! 9BC60D03-D704-4186-AF81-92FB66B6DF82.jpeg|SHEEP + DOG = ... 3103EC40-2BC1-4B0F-8D41-62E1977AD418.jpeg|SHEEPDOG! F79BB74A-2BE6-4FB1-BDBF-2350CA191DB3.jpeg|Dang it. Again. 9E6D5449-9C2D-4565-AE2F-0D1A7F46AAA1.jpeg|"But this box is full of bandages." CEC65210-EED0-40E6-B1B0-B9ABC18B127A.jpeg|LUNCH + BOX = ... FFACEB47-9E76-40B9-A903-5D8BD488565B.jpeg|LUNCHBOX! 0595B154-3E9E-4A2E-9589-D578B976DD39.jpeg|“Want a banana?” YOR HANDZ!.png|N seemingly without arms PLUSMAN AS A SMASH FIGHTER.PNG|R with Plusman PLUS CARRY.PNG|STA- Category:Alphablocks Episodes